


Niall's Enticing Irish Nipples

by wendywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Niall's nipples. Zayn loves pretty much everything about the Irish lad, but his nipples are possibly his absolute favourite feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Enticing Irish Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> There is a huge dearth of ziall nipple fic and this is my attempt to fill in the gap somewhat.

Zayn loves Niall's nipples. Zayn loves pretty much everything about the Irish lad (his arse, his smile, his laugh, his arse, his hair, his _arse_ ), but his nipples are possibly his absolute favourite feature. Half the time, he can't stop himself from playing with them when they're on-stage, but he still manages to keep it tame. Things tend to get heavier when they're alone.

 

“Top. Off,” Zayn pants, pushing Niall onto his hotel bed. He quickly clambers on top of him, sitting on Niall's lap. Niall guffaws with his head thrown back, face reddening in mirth. 

“What, no foreplay?” Niall pinches his nipples through his shirt, tongue stuck out. Zayn leans down to cover Niall's mouth with his and sucks that tongue into his own mouth. He clutches the bottom hem of Niall's shirt and pulls it up over his head. “And now you're suffocating me! Worst boyfriend ever! Haha!” 

 

Zayn tweaks the twin nubs and rolls them between his fingers. Niall's laughter cuts off and turns into moans, his back arching up into Zayn's touches. Zayn keeps thumbing at the nubs just until the noises Niall is making have a hint of real pain in them. Then he puts his mouth to Niall's chest and gently licks and sucks on them in turn. Glancing up, Zayn sees that Niall's head is still covered by the T-shirt, and his the flush on his cheeks and neck is spreading down his chest.

 

“Come on, Zayn.” Niall releases the sheets to grip the sides of Zayn's face and brings his head back down to his chest. Zayn's breathy chuckles slightly move the sparse hairs on his chest. Zayn takes the left nipple into his mouth and sucks on it lightly, just enough to get it wet, and then he lifts his head and lightly blows on it. Niall jerks, hands running through Zayn's hair, and he wraps his legs around Zayn's waist. Zayn gives the same treatment to the right nipple as Niall starts rolling his hips against Zayn's. 

 

“Wait, hang on.” Zayn pries Niall's legs from around his waist and pulls the rest of the T-shirt off his head. Free at last, Niall sits up and flips them over to straddle the other boy's hips. Zayn reaches over to the bedside table for lube while Niall removes both their jeans and underpants.

 

“Is that really necessary? Spit would work just as well.” Zayn cuts his eye at Niall who simply laughs in response. “Alright, just hurry up. I'm hard as a fucking rock.”

 

Zayn squirts a generous amount of lube into Niall's cupped hands, and he dabs a bit on his index fingers and thumbs. Niall typically prefers to finish this off with his cock inside Zayn or vice-versa but he's way too impatient for that now, so he takes both their cocks in his hands and starts to toss them off. His eyes are closed in concentration, mouth open and slack.

“You really do put the 'abuse' in 'self-abuse',” Zayn chokes out. Niall wanks the way he fucks – hard and fast. Niall doesn't open his eyes or respond verbally, but he gets a shit-eating grin on his face. Zayn tweaks extra hard in retaliation. Niall slows down his pace, but squeezes a bit tighter until he is just about wring their orgasms out of their bodies.

“Ahh fuck!” Zayn screams, absently hoping he can't be heard by any of the other guests. His chests heaves as his stomach is covered in his own cum. Niall releases him and goes back to the jackhammer speed of wanking before he spurts all over Zayn's chest. He collapses beside Zayn on the bed and for several minutes the only sound in the room is their panting. Zayn gets up to retrieve a wet rag to wipe them with, but pauses on the way to the bathroom.

“Did you seriously just write your name on my chest in your semen?” The letters are crooked and hard to read from Zayn's vantage point, but Niall smiles in that super innocent way that is the confirmation of his guilt.

“Oops.” Zayn doesn't know how he manages to do it, but Niall looks so cute and adorable that he can only laugh and shake his head.

“You are into some weird shit, mate.”

“Says the one with the nipple fetish,” Niall scoffs.

“It's not _all_ nipples, it's just yours,” Zayn coos. He rubs their noses together and kisses the other boy on the cheek. Niall is laughing, face prettily pink. Zayn knows he is both pleasd and amused by that answer.

“My enticing Irish nipples?”

“Yes, Niall. Your enticing Irish nipples.”


End file.
